damesanddragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maeri
Maeri is a human and is thought to be the most current reincarnation of the goddess who lifted and has been protecting the Island of Estra for thousands of years. As her past reincarnation passed away at an unusually early age, it is believed that her current form is somewhat incomplete. In result of this rushed form, she did not retain the knowledge of her previous lives and unable to speak. Just like her previous reincarnations, she has trained with all three clans. She communicates through a sign language based on hand movement utilized in spellcasting. She can also communicate by writing with golden letters in the air with her magic. Appearance and Personality Maeri is described as having dark skin and thick black hair. She wears crow feather earings, wolf claw necklace and a bracelet made of deer antlers. When utilizing her magic on a large scale, her eyes glow a golden color. She is very compassionate, selfless, and patient, especially with her guardians. She tends to act as the impulse control for the party. Due to her time in Estra's courts, she is skilled in navigating court politics. While she can keep up a regal appearance, she really is a dork. While wanting to assert her independence, she can be unsure of her purpose and own abilities. Relationships Slake While initially wary of their association with the Vioni, she is currently very supportive of Slake's actions. Falen As his sister, she is concerned for Falen's well being and often checks up on his emotional state whenever they happen to meet. The Festival of Lights Maeri sneaks out of her room to the room of the guardians. She leads them up to the temple aviary filled with dead birds. She shares with the guardians that she thinks that something sinister is going on but her personal attendants refuse to acknowledge the strange happenings. Laika Divine senses an evil undead presense, and everyone decides to follow it down to the Undertemple, with Maeri half dragging Laika down the stairs as the guardians stop to bicker about bread mold midway. They are attacked by three shades and Maeri provides some healing support. She is shaken by the experience but tries to calm down the riled up guardians, who argue with some temple guards that come down after they defeat the shades. Her personal attendants come down as well, whisking Maeri away into her chambers and locking the door. Despite warnings from her guardians, she decides that the Festival of Lights should continue as planned not only due to the scarcity of hard evidence, but also the risk of losing even more of the trust of the island if postponed. Into Avelis The Goddess falls into the Ocean with Laika and somehow transports them to an island with a steep cliff despite being unconscious. She remains unconscious and feverish as she travels with Laika across the desert on Zerun's back. She awakens when reaching an oasis and gets licked by some camels. When Laika introduces the goddess to the Scholar Sha, Laika makes up the name "Maeri" on the spot to hide the Goddess's true identity. The goddess quickly plays along and accepts the name. Before leaving to deliver the books, the goddess changes out of her ceremonial garb into plain clothes and shaves her head. In the Temple of Wivvel, Maeri learns that is not Kai, the Goddess of Estra, but rather her daughter that retains Kai's divine power. As this knowledge is new to Wivvel, he allows this to be Maeri's price in exchange for the knowledge of New Common. She is poisoned by a mild version of Castra venom by Faylen the Betrayer, as the group finds him absconding after setting part of the library on Fire. She uses her powers to blind the entirety of Torva's follower's in Torva's Jaw to allow Fran and Corbin to go and save Laika from being tortured. Maeri is impatient to go help the tieflings and furious that despite a god, Vioni refuses to help them in battle after they escape Torva's Jaw. Throughout the battle she heals the wounded but once Torva enters the battle ield she is struck by immense fear and hopelessness. In The Gray Manacle After the battle in the castle, the guardians and her visit the Estrans' camp. She decides that it is time to tell them the truth about her true identity. With the support of her guardians, she stands in front of her people and shares that she does not have the Goddess's spirit, apologizes for lying to them, and promises that she will work to protect them and the world below. The Estrans easily accept the truth with great relief. Moving off of the stage and taking Laika aside, Maeri asks the tiefling paladin to go with the Estrans as they look for a new place to call home. In the Final Chapter Prologue She spends a lot of her time on the ship making excuses to hide Corbin's magical abilities. In The Court of Spears Unable to swim, Maeri hangs onto Corbin in his Dolphin Form as the ship sinks from the pirate attack. In the court, she starts acting as she did when she was on Estra, putting on a mask of poise and grace. She joins Slake to attend a concert in a cave, where she meets a Dragonborn Woman When encountering Faylen when returning to their rooms, she attempts but fails to undo his bindings. While the Guardians interrogate the staff and attendee's of the Marchioness's dinner party, Maeri sneakily heals Lord Helmshire from the poison. She returns with the guardians back to the castle, only to learn that there were multiple poisonings across the city, including Lord Nguenian. Gathering her tools, she rushes with the party towards his estate and utilizes her magic to command the guard to allow them entry. Maeri attempts to heal the lord herself, but find her unable. At this point Falen, as Lord Andolen, bursts into the scene. Maeri asks for assistance, where Fran and Falen offer their assistance. Thankfully, with their help, she is able to completely bring Lord Ngyuenian back from the brink of death. She becomes exhausted and remains exhausted through their return back to their rooms at the castle. Safely in their rooms, she brings up her doubts of her own divinity, as she was unable to heal Ngyuenian by herself, as a deity should have been able to do. The guardians reassure her that she just needs time to strengthen her powers and that they are there to support her through the process. The next morning, she is woken up at Dodson's attempts to wake the rest of the party in preparation for a sudden visit from the queen. Gathered in one room in mourning clothes, Queen Tenevein invites everyone to a celebration of life in the form of a ball. Maeri notes her concerns about gathering many people in one place after the series of murders in the previous night, drawing from her experience at the Festival of Lights. Maeri comes up with an idea to give a quest to someone to bring the Estran books back to Wivvel's tower in an attempt to bring the knowledge back to Avelis. With Fran's support , she successfully persuades the librarian to take on the quest. In A Fragmentary Passage Maeri considers Minotines obscure warning and wonders whether she can name herself and is she could, what should her name be. After Fran's episode with Kai's diary, she takes Slake aside and catches him up. Taking some time to talk to Fran, Maeri shares that she has never felt loved by any of her attendants. When woken up by Corbin after his dream with the black monster and the golden figure, she finds herself unable to feel. She panics along with Corbin, but once Fran suggests that Corbin returns to his dream Maeri puts him to sleep with her magic. Quickly after the crow guardian passes out, she follows soon after. Maeri is able to regain her sense of touch due to Corbin's work in his dream. As the guardians bicker on who to blame for this occurrence, Maeri is given a doll created by Slake. This being the first doll she has ever received in her life, she is extremely touched. Reaching the Red Caverns, Maeri is sickened by the stench but soldiers on. At Pavia's Tower, she learns that Kai and Torva have been fighting to give her a name. She shares with her guardians that without a name to give her purpose, her powers will consume her. However, once she choses a name, she will completely lose her humanity.Category:Non-player characters (Recurring) Category:Characters Category:Kat